


Stitches

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective John Watson, Sherlock Whump, Stitches, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: "Sherlock winced as he wakes up, looking around the room where he was laying. He immediately notes that it’s a hospital room. Great, just fantastic. He’s in the hospital, once again."





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Well now I'm very much behind on these. I'll see if I can catch up.

Sherlock winced as he wakes up, looking around the room where he was laying. He immediately notes that it’s a hospital room. Great, just fantastic. He’s in the hospital, once again. 

A quite loud sigh escapes him and, at that, John wakes up, having been sat in the seat next to the hospital bed. He leans over and looks at Sherlock. “Good to see you’re finally awake.” He says, standing and pulling a pen light out of his pocket, checking the other’s eyes, smiling a little at the color, he never would know what color to expect until he looked into them.

Sherlock fights the urge to roll his eyes but allows John to check them, well used to his overprotective nature and caretaker complex that he needs to heal anyone around him. It could be helpful from time to time, Sherlock would give him that.

“Do you remember what happened?” John asks, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at Sherlock for an answer, being careful not to shake the man too much, not wanting to hurt him more than he already was. 

“A case.” Sherlock starts, knowing this was going to be an easy question until…it wasn’t. “We were chasing a criminal, through London.” The look of confusion is clear on his face, he doesn’t really know what happens after that but, after doing a quick injury check, he comes to a conclusion. “I was stabbed.” 

John smirks a little, knowing the truth, “Lucky guess.” John says, carefully lifting the side of the hospital gown to check the stitches, “You don’t remember, do you?” He asks.

“I never guess.” Sherlock responds, then hesitates at the knowing look John gives him, “Not really, no.” He admits, trying to own the response but hates how he feels betrayed by his own mind. 

John nods, “I did sort of expect this. You know it can happen.” He reminds, hand slipping into the curls before launching into the story of how they got there.

—

They had been chasing after some guy, John didn’t know who it was but Sherlock did. It was someone in his homeless network. He wasn’t even sure why they were chasing the guy but here they were, running away. 

Things were going as planned, if there was a plan that is. They didn’t really know what the plan was but it was safe to say this was routine for them by now and that was enough of a plan that they both felt secure in what they were doing. 

Sherlock was ahead of John, thanks to his long legs and John was right behind him. They were both relying on Sherlock’s mental map of London to get them were they were going before the homeless man did.   
All was going well until they took a sharp corner and the man they were chasing was right there, seeing them coming and had a knife out, not that anyone saw and, in the speed and shock, not even Sherlock noticed until it was too late.

They had both moved to tackle the man and, somewhere in the scuffle, John had saw the blood. At first he hadn’t known where it was coming from, hoping it was from their adversary but, after the police finally arrived, what felt like hours later and they had help, they stepped back and John saw the blood soaking through Sherlock’s white shirt. He made a move to push back the coat and jacket and that was when Sherlock had hit the floor. 

John rushes to do what he can to help, ripping the shirt open and checking over the stab wound, making sure the weapon isn’t in it still, which wasn’t too hard, before putting pressure on it, calling to the police to call for an ambulance. 

From there things were a blur for both men. Sherlock was unconscious and John was too busy worrying about Sherlock think about much else.

There was the terror, the ambulance, the sirens, the hospital, stitches, waiting for him to wake up. None of this had any major points that stuck out in his mind other than the fear.

-

Sherlock nods as he listens to the story his partner was telling as he relaxes into the touch of the other’s hand in his hair. The memories start to come back slowly as John triggered them. It all sounded right, though the only thing he could think of now was rest. It was a strange feeling to Sherlock who would hardly ever rest, even after injuries. 

John chuckles, “Just sleep love.” He whispers, kissing his forehead, keeping his hand moving through his hair soothingly.


End file.
